Sostén simbólico
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Dean siempre ha sido el sostén de Sam. Y mientras corre contra el tiempo para aprovechar la última oportunidad que va a tener de demostrárselo, Dean recuerda la primera vez que Sam supo que lo tenía a su lado.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es otra pequeña viñeta de los Winchester cuando niños. En parte, al menos. Es un poco _rara_, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando estudias Psicología. No puedes no intentar ejemplificar lo que lees y asi es como quedan las cosas.**

**Y si, es otro de mis intentos malsanos por demostrar que Sam quiere _(tiene que querer)_ más a Dean que a John, desde que Dean prácticamente lo crío. Convengamos que teniendo en cuenta los Wincest (que me gustan en la generalidad), mi planteo no debería sonarme tan raro.**

**Pero me suena. En fin.**

**Volviendo a lo nuestro, no  es Wincest. **

**Por último: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke o WC o WB o quién sea. Si tuviera derechos sobre algo, la sexta temporada hubiera empezado con una canción de AC/DC.**

_**Sostén simbólico**_

Dean había cumplido cinco años hacia poco y, en el resto de años de vida que le quedaban, nunca pudo comprender como se las había arreglado para sacar a su hermanito Sam de la cuna donde había tomado su siesta. El bebé ya tenía casi diez meses, era cada vez más pesado, y usaba un amplio repertorio de sonidos para reclamar cosas. Atención, la mayoría de las veces. Casi nunca comida. Eran muchas las veces en que Dean, entre que Sam no lloraba y su padre no ponía atención, temía que su hermano muriera de hambre.

Sam tenía sonidos para expresar disgusto, alegría, malestar y enojo. Por ejemplo, esa tarde, mientras Dean lo miraba (Sam no lo había visto todavía a él) hacia un curioso farfullo, mezcla de malestar y enojo. Había agarrado un viejo y desteñido conejo de felpa (el único juguete que tenía, se lo había dado un bombero la noche en que su casa ardió) y lo estaba dando contra las paredes de su cuna.

Eso no era propio de Sammy.

Debía estar aburrido.

De pronto, Dean aún no sabía leer la hora, se dió cuenta que hacia muchas horas que su hermano dormía. Sammy dormía mucho, pero no tanto. Seguramente se había despertado y vuelto a dormir muchas veces.

Ya tenía que estar fastidiado. Y aburrido.

Dean camino hacia la cuna y apenas dió cinco o siete pasos en su dirección, a pesar de la alfombra, Sam se dió vuelta y lo vió. Comenzó a gorgojear y sacudir aún más al maltratado conejo.

Aunque era muy pequeño, Dean ya sabía que Sam hacia ciertos sonidos cuando le veía, para recibirlo, que no hacia con nadie más. Ni con John.

- ¡Hola, Sammy!- Dean se acercó a su hermanito.- ¿Me extrañaste?- Pasó las manos sobre el barral de la cuna, con las muñecas como incómodo punto de apoyo.  
>Sammy lo miró, sin detener su cuchicheo un segundo. Dejó el muñeco y se agarró de los barrotes, levantandose con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando las piernas dejaron de temblarle por la fuerza que había hecho, se soltó y estiró los brazos hacia Dean, mirandolo con expresión de súplica.<p>

- ¡Sammy! ¿Cómo demonios crees que te sacaré de allí?- Su padre no aprobaba ese tipo de lenguaje, pero así se ponía Dean cuando Sammy exigía algo que él no podía darle.

Sammy, a su vez, lo miró, cerrando y abriendo las manitos, cada vez con expresión más triste.

- No puedo, Sammy.-

Sam torció la boca, amenazando con llorar y tomó algunos de los dedos de su hermano mayor, tirando de ellos. Incluso comenzó a emitir sonidos de tristeza.

- Esta bien, Sammy.- Cuando Dean retiró la mano y se alejó él mismo de la cuna, Sam hizo un fuerte ruido de protesta.- Estoy pensado.- Pero eso no tranquilizó al bebé, que continuó protestando ininterrumpidamente. Cuando Dean salió de la habitación y lo perdió de vista, el llanto a todo pulmón de Sam fue tan estridente que Dean creyó que los vecinos irían a quejarse ni no se movía más de prisa.

Volvió lo más rápido posible junto a su hermano e intentó calmarlo, forzando su vocecita sobre el llanto del bebé.

- Tranquilo, Sammy. Esta bien. Estoy aquí.- Sam levantó la cabeza y miró con los ojos aún brillantes de lágrimas a su hermano. Estaba sentado otra vez, porque llorar a grito pelado le exigía todas sus fuerzas. Todavía respirando agitadamente (Un llanto como ese no podía frenarse en seco ni por la presencia del mayor) estiró los brazos hacia Dean y abrió y cerró las manos, exigiendo.

- No llegó, Sammy.- Dean se había subido a una silla y colgaba con medio cuerpo sobre el barandal de la cuna. -Acercate.-

Dean no podía saber eso, pero era la primera vez de cientos en que Sam obedecería a ciegas lo que le dijera.

Sin embargo, no era ni la primera ni última vez en que Dean arriesgaría lo que no tenía por sacar a Sammy de una situación apretada.

Sam obedeció; los Winchester ya sabían que él sería "el listo" algún día, y se paró trepando por los barrotes hasta quedar al alcance de su hermano.

- ¿Me das un abrazo?- pidió Dean.

Sam sonrió y le cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello. Incluso le dio un beso lleno de babas en la mejilla.

- Gracias. Ahora, agarraté muy fuerte y no te sueltes por nada. ¿Entendiste?- sintió la nariz de Sam moverse arriba y abajo contra su cuello.

Lo tomaría como un sí.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se volvió a parar completamente en la silla que había arrastrado desde el cuarto de su padre. Se tambaleó un poco bajo el peso de su hermanito, aferrado como un mono titi.

- Un poco más, Sammy.- Dean se deslizó con cuidado hasta quedar sentado en la silla y de allí bajó al piso. Se sentó en el suelo. Sam seguía aferrado a él.

- Ya esta, Sammy.-

Sam separó el rostro del cuello de Dean y miró alrededor, aún firmemente sujeto al cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Después le sonrió con resplandeciente felicidad y volvió a asentarle un beso lleno de babas. Pero cuando quiso pararse, se tambaleó hacia delante y Dean lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo, tigre.- eso era lo que su padre le decía _antes, _cuando lo veía devorar el desayuno que Mary acababa de hacerle.

_Los buenos viejos tiempos._

- Ahora Sammy... - Sam le apretó la nariz y su voz se volvió opaca y resonante. El bebé rió de su propia gracia. - ¡No hagas eso!- Sam, muy divertido, volvió a apretarle la nariz.- ¡No!- Y al ver la expresión de disgusto de su hermano mayor, le acercó las manos a ambas mejillas.

Quizás, todo lo que quería era acariciarlo, pero lo cierto es que el bebé Sammy era muy torpe y le metió los dedos en los ojos.

En ambos. Al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ah!-

Por el súbito dolor, Dean lo soltó y Sam cayó sentando. Aunque momentaneamente ciego, Dean pensó desesperadamente en su hermanito.

- ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy!- parecía que la desesperación lo enceguecía más. Cuando pudo ver otra vez, Sam se acercaba gateando a toda velocidad a un peligroso espejo de pie.

Antes que Dean pudiera llegar a su lado, Sam se paró frente al espejo, apoyandose en el vidrio y se quedo mirandose. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Dean estaba a su lado y le había quitado las manos del vidrio, sosteniendolo él mismo de los brazos.

Sam volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se zafó del sostén de su hermano. Dean se quedó junto a él, porque sabía que no resistiría mucho en equilibrio.

Y asi fue: Sam se tambaleó hacia un costado y se aferró del pantalón del mayor para tenerse en pie.

Así, agarrado del pantalón de Dean, Sammy volvió a fijarse en el espejo. Levantó una mano y vió que su reflejo también. Se tocó el cabello y el Sammy enfrente suyo lo imitó.

Cuando iba a tironear de Dean para mostrarselo, vió que junto a ese Sammy, había otro Dean; enfrente del suyo. Se veían exactamente iguales y hasta tenían el mismo gesto de aburrimiento e impaciencia. Los dos Dean tenían rizos rubios, que perderían con el primer corte de cabello a lo _marine _que John le hizo, somnolientos ojos verdes y los mismos huecos por dientes ausentes en la sonrisa: toda hoyuelos cuando aparecía. El Dean del espejo miró con impaciencia al Sammy detrás del cristal y cuando Sammy miró a _su _Dean, encontro la misma mirada inquieta.

Entonces, Sammy se miró una vez más, después al reflejo de su hermano, y estiró una mano hacia el Sammy del espejo también, como si quisiera estrecharsela.

- Mmmmmmm.- dijo.-Mmmmmm.- repitió con alegría. "Mmmmmm" era lo que decía Sam luego de haber oído las suficientes veces decir "Sammy" -Mmmmmmm.- se señaló, mirando a Dean y luego a si mismo.

Dean rodó los ojos. ¡Tan listo que parecía Sam y no sabía lo que era un espejo!

Sam vió el gesto de hastío de su hermano, tan propio de Dean, a través del espejo y no tuvo ninguna duda.

- Nnnnnnnnnn.- dijo, aún más feliz, tocando el reflejo de su hermano. Luego se dirigió al Dean real.- ¡Nnnnnnnnn!-

Después, Sam vió en el paroxismo de la felicidad como el Sammy del espejo tironeaba de la mano del Dean del espejo, justo como hacia él ahora. - ¡Nnnnnnnnnn!-

- Si, Sammy. Soy yo.- "Nnnnnnnnnnn" era lo que exigía a gritos Sam cuando realmente quería algo. - Ese eres tú, Sam Winchester. Y él que esta contigo soy yo, Dean Winchester. Y siempre va a ser así, Sammy. Siempre voy a estar con mi hermanito pequeño.- Sam seguía fascinado con el espejo. - ¿Y tú?- la voz de Dean tiembla, como pocas veces lo hace, ya desde tan tierna edad.- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? ¿Me querrás siempre? ¿Llorarás siempre para que te saque de la cuna?-

Sam lo mira hablar y sonríe. Sonríe como si Dean fuera lo que más feliz lo hace en el mundo. Y se abraza a su hermano mayor. Gira un poco la cabeza y ve que el Sam del espejo tiene una cara de felicidad indescriptible.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. No quiere ver. Todavía le parece un poco raro que él puede estar allí junto a Dean y al mismo tiempo verse delante de sus ojos. No quiere ver como el otro Sam parece tan feliz como él. Nadie tiene derecho a estar tan feliz como él. Nadie tiene derecho a estar abrazado a su hermano.

_Ahora, mientras conduce a toda velocidad hacia el cementerio en Kansas donde será la Gran Pelea por el Título, Dean sólo puede pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Sam. No la de hace unas horas. No la de la vida de pastel de manzana. La otra. La de hace muchos años. Dean siempre ha sido el sostén de Sam: el real, el simbólico, el imaginario. _

_Y ahora estaría con su hermano pequeño de nuevo, aunque significará verlo morir. Entonces moriría con él y ahí si que al diablo (Irónico) con todas sus promesas._

_Dean Winchester siempre mantenía sus promesas,(bueno, casi todas) por más que hubieran sido formuladas treinta años atras._

_Y por más que Sammy ya no llorará para que lo sacará de la cuna, sino que más bien se metía él solito y apagaba la luz._

**Como siempre, creo que son necesarias algunas explicaciones, que en este caso no estoy en condiciones de dar. Pero lo intentaré.**

**La idea se me ocurrió leyendo un capítulo del Seminario 1 de Jacques Lacan (Como ya dije, estudio Psicología y aquí en Argentina, y Buenos Aires más que nada, tiene una orientación muy psicoanálitica) en la que explica que el chico, entre los seis y los dieciocho meses aprende a reconocerse en el espejo y que esto lo hace mediante su Otro (no sé si significante o significativo) (O si es lo mismo) que le sirve de sostén simbólico y le dice que ese es él. (Hay algún problema con lo simbólico y lo imaginario y lo real, que no entendi y me lo preguntaron en el examen, asi que vean ustedes mi situación) En adelante, ese Otro pasará a ser el ideal del yo del chico y regulara sus relaciones con los demás y hasta ahi llego.**

**Por favor, si es que hay algún estudiante de psicología o ex-estudiante o recibido o lo que sea, que sea tan amable de explicarmelo mejor, que lo haga, porque realmente no entendi ni papa de lo que dice Lacan en ningún de sus seminarios. (Aunque escribe gracioso, al menos)**

**Como habrán notado ya, estoy en plena época de exámenes y estudios, con lo que me distraigo más de lo usal (al contrario de otra gente) y se me ocurren más ideas para escribir, aunque eso si, con consistentes nombres psicológicos. **

**¡Así que quizás pronto tienen más noticias mías!**


End file.
